Picture
by yauksiei
Summary: Based on the song. Johan and Judai have been separated. Will they ever get back together again? One-shot, OOC and AU, Spiritshipping.


**This is a nice little fic that I had to write after hearing this song! It's called Picture by Sheryl Crow and Kid Rock. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Picture or Yu-Gi-Oh GX in any shape or form.**

**:)**

---------------------------------------

Picture

Johan sighed as another girl walked out of the hotel room. He had been doing this for what felt like an eternity now. He got dressed and did his morning routine, his movements sad and slow.

_Living my life in a slow hell,_

_Different girl every night at the hotel,_

_I ain't seen the sunshine in 3 damn days…_

Johan went down to the bar and had a drink, like he did every morning for 3 days. It wasn't like him, but…ever since _he _left…he couldn't help it.

_Been fueling up on cocaine and whiskey,_

_Wish I had a good girl to miss me, _(A/N: Ok I know that Judai is a guy, but oh well, they're the lyrics!!)

_Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways…_

After that, Johan went back up to his hotel room, and saw a familiar sight on the counter. He must have put it there and didn't remember. He picked it up.

It was a picture of a boy with duo colored brown hair, the top layer a light brown, the bottom a chocolate color. His eyes matched the bottom layer, and he was smiling. Johan sighed again, and sat down on his bed. He took a shaky breath and wiped his tears. He looked back at the picture, and stared at it. He missed the boy in the picture…

_Knock, knock._

Johan turned. He knew it was the girl. What was her name…?

The bluenette looked at the picture again, his eyes uncharacteristically sad. He used to have so much joy and energy, but when the boy left, he seemed to have lost the spark.

_Knock, knock!_

Johan looked at the door. He would have to answer….

_I put your picture away,_

_Sat down and cried today,_

_I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her._

_I put your picture away,_

_Sat down and cried today,_

_I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her…_

Johan was now on the bed again, only this time he wasn't alone. The picture was tucked away in the drawer.

_Just pretend it's him, _he thought, while he kissed his problems away…

*~*

Judai hung up the phone. He should just stop trying! Johan just wouldn't answer.

While he walked around, everyone gave him looks, smiling a little. Judai just nodded. He didn't look like the boy in the picture. No, now he was just a boy missing the one that ignited that fire in him, the one who gave happiness to his brown eyes.

"Johan," he whispered, "Just where have you been?"

_I called you last night at the hotel,_

_Everyone knows but they won't tell,_

_But their half hearted smiles tell me something just ain't right…_

Judai saw another man in front of him. He was giving him a charming smile. The brunette's mouth twitched a little, and he managed a small smile in return. He figured that Johan had moved on, and no matter how painful it was, he had to move on too.

He hoped that small drink he had would do some good. Maybe he would even enjoy this….maybe.

_Johan, _he thought, _yeah. Just pretend its Johan…_

He and the man set off.

_I've been waiting on you for a long time,_

_Filling up on heartaches and cheap wine,_

_I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights!_

*Time Skip*

Judai was back at his apartment. The date hadn't gone well. The man went home, saying that he was too sad. Well, it wasn't like he was this way all the time! 3 days ago he was as perky as could be! But then…Johan left. And somehow, Judai's fiery spirit was extinguished.

He found then a picture of him and Johan together, smiling. The muscles on his mouth pulled upwards, and Judai sighed. He remembered that day…he could just hear Johan's happy voice, and feel his arms around him.

_Knock, knock._

Oh great, _he _was back.

_I put your picture away,_

_I wonder where you've been,_

_I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him._

_I put your picture away,_

_I wonder where you've been,_

_I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him…_

The man, Tom (A/N: yeah he was made up on the spot :/) suggested they go to the Marriot for dinner tomorrow.

Judai tensed. That was Johan's hotel…

But the next night, the brunette found himself walking with Tom to the restaurant. Suddenly, he gasped.

Before him was a familiar bluenette with beautiful emerald eyes. He was standing next to Amy, a girl they both knew from school…

Johan's eyes widened with Judai's as they both went up to each other, Amy and Tom greeting each other, as they were friends.

"H-hey," Johan whispered. His voice was kind of raspy.

"Hi…where were you about to go?" Judai asked quietly.

"W-what about you?" Johan whispered.

"I was um…going to a place," Judai said. Johan couldn't help but smile.

Then, their dates pulled them away.

*Time Skip*

Johan was in his hotel room, thinking about his encounter with Judai.

Judai was thinking about the same thing.

_I saw you yesterday with an old friend,_

_It was the same old same how have you been,_

_Since you been gone my world's been dark and gray…_

_You reminded me of brighter days,_

_I hoped you were coming home to stay,_

_I was headed to church,_

_I was off to drink you away!!_

Days passed, and the two boys were still thinking about it.

Judai finally called Johan's phone.

The bluenette just had the machine pick it up. He didn't feel like answering the phone.

Judai got the machine and sighed,

"J-Johan, um…well…"

Where had his words gone?

_I thought about you for a long time,_

_Can't seem to get you off my mind,_

_I can't understand why we're living life this way…_

Judai's cheeks were red as he completed the song that had been playing over and over in his head:

"_I found your picture today,_

"_I swear I'll change my ways,_

"_I just called to say I want you to come back home…_

"_I just called to say I love you…come back home._"

The brunette hung up, blushing hard. He wondered why he had done something that embarrassing…

But he really did want Johan back…he really didn't understand what had happened between them.

Judai sighed, and was about to go and drink a small glass of wine to calm his nerves, when--

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock_!

Well, whoever was at his door, they really wanted in!

Judai opened to door, and he didn't even have time to gasp.

Johan's lips had covered his own.

They kissed for a while, before Johan said,

"I'm home."

----------------------------------------

**Did you like it? I hope you did! Review please!!! Oh, and I DO KNOW THAT JOHAN AND JUDAI WERE VERY OOC, BUT IT WAS FOR THE SAKE OF THE FIC! SO DON'T FREAK OUT ABOUT THAT! :)**


End file.
